banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Rusty Bucket Bay
Unfortunately, Banjo and Kazooie have not escaped murky waters just yet. Now this time, Banjo and Kazooie have to explore the Rusty Bucket. Rusty Bucket Bay is the eighth world accessed from Gruntilda's Lair in Banjo-Kazooie. This world features oily water that one can only spend a very limited amount of time in, or they will run out of air very rapidly. Points of Interest *The Rusty Bucket **Engine Room **Captain's Cabin **Shipmate's Quarters **The Ship's Kitchen **Cargo Hold **Anchor Hold **Map Room *The Warehouses *Cargo Cranes *Toxic Waste Pool *Three Blue Cargo Containers *Storage Sheds *Snacker's Pool *The Egg Toll *Jinjo Prison Maps Image:RustyBucketBayNotes.png|Musical Notes locations. Image:RustyBucketBayObjects.png|Objects and points of interest locations. Image:RustyBucketBayJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos locations. Collectibles Jiggies #Inside the warehouse to the left of the Exit Pad. #Rescue Snorkel from under the ship's anchor by following the chain up to a room inside the ship where the anchor switch can be found. #On top of one of the smokestacks. #Hit the switch on one of the cranes to lift the cage off the deck of the ship, then climb the crane and board the ship to snag the Jiggy before time runs out. #Enter the code "312-111" on the whistle switches towards the bow of the boat. #Inside the captain's quarters. Break open of the portholes on the deck of the ship to enter then break open the closet and defeat the enemy inside. #On a platform at the far side of the engine room. #Just behind the ship's propellers. Hit both propeller switches in the engine room to stop them from spinning and reach the Jiggy before the time runs out. Dubbed the hardest Jiggy in the game due to the time limit, the need to navigate through the engine room and the poisonous water. #Defeat Boss Boom Box inside the ship's hold. #Find all 5 Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue' - Inside the second teal storage container at the rim of the bay. *'Green' - On a floating barrel in the toxic green pool. *'Orange' - in the corner of the level behind the ship. Fire eggs in the Egg Toll. *'Pink' - In a large alcove underwater, under the grate that the Beehive sits upon just to the right of the exit pad. *'Yellow' - On a buoy with a yellow Jinjo flag on it in the small fenced area where Snacker swims. Extra Honeycombs *In the boathouse which can be accessed by a hole in the wall in Snacker's fenced pool. Activate the Extra Honeycomb switch inside and use the Flight Pad to reach it. *In a small hexagonal window at the bottom of the tunnel which leads to the engine room. Witch Switch *On top of a tower near the stern (or back) of The Rusty Bucket. A Jiggy appears in the room prior to the entrance to this world. The water must be raised to reach it. Mumbo Tokens *There is a Mumbo Token by the Green Jinjo in the toxic green pool. *Inside of the oven in the kitchen room (BUT BE WARNED, you will be burnt upon entering the oven!) *In front of the bridge by the "2" egg toll (fire 6 eggs in the toll). *Two tokens in the Engine Room (stop the engines before you get them!). *In a boat to the side of the Rusty Bucket. *Inside the room with the four beds and the Seaman Grublin. Extra Lives *Destroy all of the Boom Boxes in one of the teal storage containers. *Go in the Engine Room and go by the window (the one by the room with the switch). *Inside the storage hut between the entrance pad and Snacker's pool, on the top shelf. Stop 'n' Swop *'Red Mystery Egg' - Once you enter the proper code, the Red Mystery Egg is found on the bed in the Captain's Cabin. Characters *Snorkel Enemies *Seaman Grublin *Chump *Grille Chompa *Beehive *Boom Box *Floatsam *Grimlet *Snacker *Boss Boom Box (Boss) Trivia *Rumor suggests that Captain Blackeye once sailed the Rusty Bucket, but it is more likely he would captain a traditional pirate ship as per his original role. *On the promotional video given to Nintendo Power subscribers prior to the game's release, narrator Jon Lovitz states that the name of the ship is the "H.M.S. Gruntilda". *Beneath the Rusty Bucket's name on the stern is the name of the city "Twycross, England", where Rareware is based. *In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, you can see the Rusty Bucket floating across the ocean in Showdown Town. It also appears in Banjoland as a model in an exhibit. The model of the ship has three chimneys, instead of the two it actually has. *Rusty Bucket Bay's Engine Room is commonly cited by players as the most difficult, complex, and frustrating part of any world in Banjo-Kazooie. *Many players believe the garage door behind the entrance pad was once meant to take the player to Quagmire, an area in Banjo-Tooie, via Stop & Swop since a similar door can be seen in the area. Names in Other Languages Gallery See also: Rusty Bucket Bay/Gallery